To Follow My Heart
by Chibi Neko Yuy
Summary: Set in heart snatchers series. Basically Serena gets sick of being Sailor Moon. She unleashes her true powers and goes time hopping, meeting friends old and new along the way. DISCONTINUED
1. Powers Revealed, scouts shoked

To Follow My Heart. Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z or Gundam Wing, as mush as I wish I did. I am only borrowing the ideas of the geniuses that came up with them. The only things that I own are the plot and the orriginal characters. =) Chibi Neko. Yue enters with a sign saying 'be nice to chibi neko or we muses will seek revenge!' Heero, Li, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Duo, Millardo and Miari Trunks appear and nod in agreement. This story takes place in the series of sailor moon where the outer scouts have just arrived and are distrusting of sailor moon. It starts in the episode where Uranus will not help Serena, who is without her transformation broach and is defenseless, because she believes that Serena may have one of the pure hearts they are looking for and sacrifices need to be made. Also, Darien is just her friend, not her boyfriend. He loves Rei. He is more like a brother to Serena and is the only one who knows the real her. It also takes place in the episode of gundam wing where Quatre has gone mad and destroyed the mobile suit which Trowa was in, causing Trowa to drift into space.  
  
=Serena's POV= I was watching Kaori Knight crush my locket when I finally became fed up. I didn't need that silly piece of jewelry to use my powers, I was born with them. That stupid thing only restricted them so that my cover wouldn't be blown. It was time for me to stop acting. Tuxedo Mask was trapped and Mars would kill me if anything happened to him. Time for this world to see the true me, not the whiny crybaby they thought I was. Darien is right; it is time that I stopped acting. =Normal POV= Serena got to her feet. You could practically see the anger radiating off her. Looking up, she muttered one word. "Enough!" It was then that Kaori Knight crushed the locket. All the scouts gasped, they thought that Serena wouldn't be able to transform now. Little did they know. Suddenly silver light burst around Serena, as she transformed. When the light disappeared, she was no longer Serena, and yet she was not Sailor Moon. She had become Sailor Cosmos, the most powerful of all the scouts. With silver hair, gold & silver fuku and a pair of fluffy white wings on her back, she resembled an angel. With one blast from her staff, she defeated Kaori Knight and her crony, causing Tuxedo Mask to be freed. "It's about time you stopped acting Ren!" Tuxedo Mask said upon seeing Serena's new form. "You knew that she has these powers?!" Mina Exclaimed. " Yes I knew. We both have our full memories and tell each other everything. She's like a sister to me!" Darien said transforming into his prince form. "You remember what I was going to do after showing my true powers, don't you Endy?" "Of course I do. I wish you luck and say hi to the guys for me!" "Will do, see ya later!" With that, she disappeared through a portal. 


	2. Enter the gwing boys

Chapter two. Review: My review in the first chapter counts for the whole story. Chibi_Neko:Hi everyone, hope that you are all enjoying my story. I'm new to this so please give me a chance. *Heero Appears* Heero: You better be nice to my girl or I Will Kill You!!!!! Chibi_Neko: Don't you just love him!!  
  
Mean while, in the Gundam Wing time period, the battle between Quatre and Trowa was going strong. Quatre was charging up his buster riffle for the final blast. Suddenly there was a flash of silver and a lady appeared between the two. She wasn't even wearing a spacesuit. "Enough of this!" she said, then she flew over to Quatre's Gundam. " Wing Zero, that is quite enough, release your hold on his mind immediately!" she ordered. The glint in the eyes of the gundam disappeared and Quatre seemed to gain control of himself once more. Then he saw the person in front of him. "Ren? Is that you sis?" He asked. "In the flesh! It is great to see you five again! Come on out and say hello!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
The five boys flew their suits closer together and the exited them without suits on. They all took turns hugging Serenity, even Heero. His cold, perfect solider personality just an act. You see, all five of the boys were gods, along with Serenity. They had been around in the silver millennium and none of them had died, nor had Serenity. All of them traveled around together for a while, going from time perios to time period. The strangest thing about them was that they were all Saiyan. Quatre and Serenity were half Saiyan, half Lunarian and twins; while the others were all full Saiyans that had grown up with Quatre and Serenity on the moon. The twins would often get frequent visits from their older half brother, prince Vegeta. Their father had met Queen Serenity a few years after his mate died. Prince Vegeta was very protective of his younger siblings, always chasing away their suitors. Suddenly another person appeared beside Serenity. It was Anthea, one of the last remaining female sayian who was also a goddess, the goddess of mischeif, and Duo's wife/mate. (AN Anthea is actually my Duo loving friend who always gives her oppinion on my story's so I thought I would give her a treat.=) "Ants!" Dou exclaimed, swinging Anthea around happily before kissing her passionately. Anthea had long brown hair in a braid similar to Duos'. After they finished pashing, they parted to cat-calls from their friends. It was then that Serenity and Quatre powerd down from ssj, something they hadn't down in a decade or so. "Come on, lets go back down to earth and shock the mortals!" Quatre suggested, smirking. "Nice to see that you haven't lost your cunning brother. Anthea will obviously travel with Duo so who should I travel with?" Serenity asked, detransforming from Cosmos. "You can travel with me Ren." Trowa offerd. Serenity nodded and they left.  
  
Chibi_Neko: Sorry that my chapters are so short, but I will try to upload two or three at a time to make up for it. Please review and do not flame me, I'm new, have a heart. = 


	3. take one shocked Dorothy and add a handf...

Hi everyone. since today is my birthday and the day before Christmas, I decided to put up a whole heap of chapters. By the way, thankyou White Ivy for being my very first reviewer!!!!! Disclaimer: same as first chapter.  
  
When they arrived back on earth, they simply landed on the grounds of the Peacecraft Academy, not bothering to go into the hanger. Noin and Releena ran up to the Gundams to see if anything had gone wrong and what all five of them were doing here. They were extremely shocked when two strange girls jumped down with the pilots. Also they did not recognise Quatre for his hair was now black, along with Serenity, although their eyes were still blue. "What the hell?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Releena exclaimed. "Hello Releena, we're too busy to talk right now. By the way Noin, can you just leave our suits were they are, we will probably need them again soon." Wufei said as the group headed to the training room, leaving Releena and Noin very shocked. When they arrived at the training room, no one was there so they started to stretch. "What do you say to a free for all, no energy or flying, just physical strength?" Anthea suggested. "Perfect, it has been a long time since our last good spar!" Heero agreed, smirking. And so they launched at each other, exchanging hits and leaping out of the way. Dorothy, who had been wandering around, happened to come across the group in the middle of the spar. She gasped sharply at the scene before her, getting the groups' attention. "Can we help you Dorothy?" Trowa asked. "No, I'll just be on my way now." Dorothy said nervously, before rushing off. The group shrugged and continued with their spar. One hour later, they finally stopped, getting hungry. "That was great, I haven't had such a challenge in a long time!" Dou commented. "Don't worry, I found out that in our original time there are some Saiyan's left, including Vegeta, an amnesia suffering Kakarrot, Trunks, Miari Trunks, Gohan and Goten. The last four are demi-sayian. I was hoping we would go there soon!" Serenity revealed. "Lets eat first, then we'll head off. There is just a few things to do first." Anthea agreed, referring to the gundams. They conjured up a huge meal and dug in. When they were all full, they cleaned up before heading to the gundams. After leaving earth, they hid the suits in a cave on Jupiter that dated back to the silver millennium. "And now, to go time hopping once again!" Serenity said as they disappeared through another portal. As they traveled between times, their clothes changed. Their tails unwrapped from their waists and waived behind them in anticipation. When they arrived on earth, the first thing they sensed was a big battle going on. Smirking, they headed in that direction. Upon arrival, they saw a powerful battle going on. Then they noticed the small group cowering down below and could hear them boasting about how powerful one of them was, taking all the credit from the people actually fighting. The immortals were disgusted. "Can I please go and 're-educate' them?" Trowa begged "Sure, have fun!" Serena complied, smirking. A few seconds later, the mortals below were running for their lives, Trowa having scared them badly. He rejoined the others and they headed for the battle.  
  
Hope you liked it. Plz remember to R&R, I won't write more unless I get more reviews. 


	4. Stopping Goku, Killing Cell, Telling off...

Disclaimer: same as first chapter  
  
Just as they were about to land behind the group of spectators when Serena was hit with a vision. It was of the tall man sacrificing himself, then the lavender haired boy being killed. When she rejoined the world of the living, she found her friends looking at her, worried. She explained what she saw and they agreed that they had to prevent it, no matter what. Silently, they landed behind the Z-warriors un-noticed. Meanwhile, Cell had just regurgitated Android 18, reverting to imperfect. He was mad and was preparing to self-destruct. All the Z-warriors looked on, grief stricken, as they realised that they couldn't do anything. Just as Goku was preparing to go over and sacrifice himself, a voice prevented him from doing so. "Do not even think about it Kakarrot, our numbers are small enough as it is, we do not need to loose any more sayians. Leave this to me, I've dealt with things like this before!" said a female voice. Suddenly a young women with silver hair, blue eyes, a silver tail and wearing silver and gold GI walked past him, heading to the powering-up Cell. Five young men and another young lady followed behind her. Vegeta's eyes widened when he saw the group. The adolescents got to Cell and simply stood around him, their arms spread with palms pointed at each other. Suddenly they all started glowing silver. The glow fully surrounded Cell and began to disintegrate him, every single molecule being destroyed. When the evil android was fully destroyed, the adolescents straightened up. The woman with brown hair walked over to Gohan and helped him up, while the man with a strange hairdo picked up Android 18. "How can you all be here?" Vegeta demanded, shocked. "What a lovely greeting Geta," The man with blues eyes and a silver tail said sarcastically, "As for your question, we didn't die and have been time hopping for the past millennia. Life can be boring when you are immortal!" The Z-warriors just stared at him, all of them dumbfounded. Just then a moan indicated that 18 had awoken. Before she had a chance to attack anyone, the silver-haired woman whispered something in her ear and the Android smiled, blushing. Her smile caused Krillin to blush as well. Suddenly the silver-haired woman started to sway and collapsed, her hair going back to black. Surprising everyone, it was Vegeta that picked her up, a frown on her face. "And why is she so drained?" he demanded of the adolescents. "Don't ask us, today is the first time we've seen her in over a decade, though when we did, she was in her Cosmos form, that tends to drain her." The boy with a very strange hairdo explained. "Are you going to tell us who your young friends are Vegeta?" Piccollo. "My name is Quatre, the girl Vegeta is holding is my twin sister Serenity. Our friends are Wufei, Heero, Trowa, Duo and Dou's mate Anthea. Serenity and I are half sayian, half lunarian while our friends are all full sayian. And who might you be Nemikan?" Quatre inquired. "How did you know what I am?" Piccollo demanded. "As royalty, I was brought up knowing all their races in the alliance and those that were a possibility for joining. Mother was going to ask Nemek to join when Beryl attacked." Quatre explained. Piccollo nodded, showing that he understood. "My name is Piccollo, these are Goku, Gohan, Miari Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Krillen and Vegeta who you appear to already know." Piccollo introduced. All of a sudden another person appeared out of no where. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and a brown tail. "Hya!!!" She greeted, smiling brightly. "Neko!!"(AN-yes, it's me, I felt like being in one of my stories=) Trowa greeted, hugging his best friend. "There goes our vacation!" Duo muttered, earning himself a bop on the head from Neko. "Behave Shinnigami or you'll face my wrath." she said, play glaring. She too was a sayian, she was the goddess of animals. She was also notorious for her prank revenges. "Hello Neko, what brings you here?" Wufei asked. "Being separated from Hero for too long hurt like hell so I forced my way out of where I was!" Neko explained. Heero was her mate/husband. Purring, Heero wrapped his arms around her, tail entwining with hers. Vegeta rolled his eyes, and then noticed that his sister was starting to wake up. "So nice of you to join us meatball head!" He stated, smirking. "Bugger off Veggie head, I only just woke up!" She grumbled, showing a side that resembled Vegeta. "So how do you know these people Vegeta?" Goku asked. "The twins are my younger half-siblings and the others I know because they were always around when I visited." Vegeta stated simply. The Z-warriors looked at him dumbfounded, causing the others to smirk. "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Anthea begged. "Anthea, have you forgotten that your a goddess. Conjure up something." Serenity said, standing up. With a wave of her hand there was enough food in front of them to feed everyone there. The warriors all dug in, everyone starved from the battle. After all the food was gone, they cleaned up and flew up to Kami's lookout. There, Dende healed Gohan and the dragon was used to bring back everyone killed by Cell and the Androids. Suddenly a plane landed and out hopped Chichi, Bulma who was carrying baby Trunks, Chautsu, Master Roshi and Ox King. The frantic Chichi rushed over to Gohan, mixed between yelling at him for putting himself in danger, praising him for the effort he made, and declaring that there was no more fighting for him. This caused Serenity's eye to twitch. "Chichi, could I have a word with you privately please?" she requested. When they had moved out of hearing distance, Serenity turned to Gohans' mother. "Chichi, I realise that your intentions are good, but you cannot stop Gohan from fighting, it is in his blood. As one of the last Sayins left, I know from experience what happens when we can't fight. We become extremely frustrated and our power will lash out un-expectantly. Because Gohan has just reached a new level, his power will lash out even more. I am not saying that he shouldn't study, but that you should balance the two. As a sayian, he does not have to study too hard, our race are geniuses by nature, which you will see after I restore Goku's memories. I am not telling you how to raise your son, just offering some friendly advice from some one that has been around along time." Serenity stated. Her little speech left Chichi temperareraly gob smacked. "Thank you for the advice, I will take it seriously. Can I ask you something?" "Fire away." "Will Goku be any different after you restore his memories?" "You better be prepared for a wild ride. As a female sayian, I can tell you that when a sayian chooses a mate, it is for life! You may have noticed that on Anthea and Nekos's necks there is a mark. That is where their mates claimed them. It is not painful, rather it is exhilarating. Kakarott will most likely want to claim you at the next full moon. He will be pleased when he finds out your surprise for him." "How do you know that I'm carrying his child?" Chichi questioned. "I can sense life forces. Anyway, I am also going to restore everyone's' tails, but you do not need to worry about them transforming for I will also give them the ability to control the transformation. I will even give it to your unborn child. I wish you all luck!" Sereniy stated. Chichi hugged her, smiling. Taking out the crystal, Serenity changed into her princess dress and lifted into the air. A silver glow swept over Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Miari Trunks and Chibi Trunks. When the glow disappeared, all those people had their tails back and Goku had a look of understanding in his eyes. "Thank you Serenity, it is good to have my memories back!" he said. "Do not worry about it Kakarott, we sayians need to look out for each other!" Serenity said as she retransformed. It was then that Miari Trunks declared that he had to go back to his time. "My sister and I will come with you, you'll need some help restoring your world." Quatre stated. "The rest of us will stay here. We are going to train. When will you be coming back?" Neko asked. "Seven years today. Just in time for some fun!" Serenity stated mysteriously. Serenity, Quatre and Miari Trunks walked through a portal and stepped out in his time.  
  
Chibi Neko: Plz remember to R&R!!! =} 


	5. Returning to the past, falling in love a...

Disclaimer: same as first chapter  
  
Seven years later (Miari's time) Serenity and Quatre arrived back at C.C. to see a very upset Trunks cradling the still form of his dead mother. They rushed to him and started comforting him. "Can't you bring her back Obasan?" Trunks asked. "No I can't. She died naturally and I am not alowed to change that. Anyway, we have done enough work here and it is time to go back to the past, this time for good!" Serenity said, ruffling her nephew's hair. "I wonder how everone is doing?" Quatre mused. "We'll find out once we pack up everything we want to take with us." Serenity answerd. They emerged from the portal they used, just outside the black forest. They could sense Goku and Gohan training nearby. "We are not to alert them of our presence. We shall suprise them at the martial arts tournament tomorrow. I say that we all enter!" Serenity instructed. "For now I say that we see how much Gohan has changed. Plus I want to see whether Chichi had a girl or a boy!" Quatre stated. Serenity had told them both that piece of juicy gossip. Flying into the forest, Ki's low, they saw Goku, a much older Gohan and what looked to be a mini Goku. "That must be Gohans' brother. He's almost a carbon copy of Goku!" Miari Trunks commented. Serenity didn't say anything, she was too busy checking out Gohan. He had grown up into a extreemly handsome young man. She had to stop herself from drooling. "Looks like Serenity is hooked!" Quatre stated and indeed she was. Her tail was swishing behind her and she was purring deep in her throat. "Save it for later Obasan. I want to see how the chibi me is doing!" Miari stated. They flew off to C.C., Serenity's mind still on Gohan. When they got there, the saw Vegeta and Chibi Trunks training outside with Heero, Duo, Wufei and Trowa. Neko and Anthea were watching, both holding young babies. "Looks like our friends have started their own families!" Quatre stated. "Come on, lets' go up to the chamber of time and space and get a year of training done before tomorrow."Serenity suggested. They all agreed and flew off to the look-out. A teenage Dende and Piccolo were suprised to see them, but promised not to say anything. The three time travelers enterd the chamber.  
  
Chibi Neko: Plz remember to R&R!!! =} 


	6. Gather for the tournament, then go time ...

Disclaimer: same as first chapter  
  
The next day, they emerged just in time to freshen up before heading for the tournament. Piccolo went with him and they told him of what they had been up to. He was sad to hear of what happend to Miari's mother, but laughed at how they had kicked the Androids' and Cell's butts. "Gohans' little brother is called Goten. Also, Krillen and #18 have gotten married. It seems that #18 is actually a human that was brainwashed by Gero. They have a young daughter called Marron. Tien hasn't been seen for seven years and Yamcha has given up fighting." Piccolo filled them in. The group of four landed, Quatre, Serenity and Trunks transforming to SSJ. They waited in the shade of the tree. Half an hour later, they felt the Z-Warriors' energy signitures aproaching. They retreated into the shade, becoming inconspicuous. As they others aproached, it was Gohan who spotted Piccolo. The demi-sayian was wearing a GI similar to his fathers. "Hey Piccolo, it has been a while since I last you. How are you?" Gohan asked. "I'm fine kid. I belive you may know my friends." Piccolo answerd as Quatre, Serenity and Miari Trunks apeard beside him. "Miari! Quatre! Serenity! Your back!" Gohan exclaimed. "Hello Gohan. You certainly have grown. I hope you have kept up your training!" Serenity greeted. "We are competeting and are hoping for a good challenge!" Quatre added. "Gohan, who are you talking to?" Chichi asked. "Some old friends of ours. Have you guys forgotten who said they would come back today?" Gohan answerd. "Meat-ball head?" Vegeta gasped. "Hello Veggie-head. We're back to stay, Miari aswell. His mother died so there is nothing holding us at his time." Serenity answerd. Bulma, hearing her future sons' prediciment, pulled him into a hug, Vegeta resting a hand on his shoulder. "Mum, who are they?" Chibi Trunks asked. "That is your Aunt Serenity, your Uncle Quatre and your future self. He comes from a different time line." Bulma answered. Needless to say, Chibi Trunks and Goten were shocked. Then Serenity walked up to Gohan. "I meant to do this before I left, but I forgot. When we prevented your father from stoping cell, we actually alterd time a little, stopping you from reaching your full potential. I need to fix that!" Serenity explained, then placed a hand on his forehead. Images filled Gohan's head of what would have happend. He saw himself defeating Cell with the help of his dead father. The power he would have unleashed filled him, causing him to go to SSJ2 and the ground to rumble slightly. Serenity stepped back, making sure that Gohan couldn't see what the effect on her of standing so close to him was. She was trembling and panting, a pur starting deep in her throat. Her tail was begining to twitch. Vegeta observed this with a knowing eye. It was then that the other sayians surrounded her and Quatre. All of a sudden, Neko was hit with a vision of the Gundam wing time, her eyes filling with horror of what was going to happen. Heero was becoming worried for his mate when her eyes filled with tears. Miko, their daughter, sensed her mothers' sadness and began to cry. "What did you see Neko?" Anthea asked. "The destruction of in A.C. 195. Milliardo has turned against the earth and is planing to destroy it. We must stop my brother!" Neko reveald. "Milliardo is your brother?" Duo exclaimed. "Where do you think he came up with the name Zechs from? Don't you remember him?" Neko stated. "I remember him, but I certainly did not recognise him! Releena must be adopted then!" Heero commented. "So be it. We will go back and deal with this crisis." Quatre stated. "Bulma, could you and Chichi look after the children while we're gone, we shouldn't be too long?" Anthea asked. "It's not a problem, you just go and save the future. We'll be here when you get back." Chichi anserd, smiling "Wait! We're comming with you!" Gohan said, speaking for Miari and himself. The group then stepped through a portal that Serenity provided. Chibi Neko: Plz remember to R&R!!! =} 


	7. Neko's family reunion I see Releena bash...

Disclaimer: same as first chapter  
  
They reapeared on the spaceship Peacemillion. With a wave of the pilots' hands, the gundams were also there and ready for battle in space. All of a sudden alarms went off, alerting the rest of the ship of their presence. Sally Po, Lucrezia Noin and Howard rushed in. When they saw the Pilots and the Gundams, they were very shocked. "Long time no see!" Duo greeted, before heading over to DeathScytheHellCustom. "What..How..When...How can you be here? You five have been missing for a month and our scanners picked up no one entering the ship!" Sally exclaimed. "We've been visiting some old family and friends. When we got news of what Zechs was up to, we headed back straight away." Trowa stated. "Who are your friends?" Howard asked. "This is my wife Anthea, Heeros' wife Neko, Quatres' sister Serenity. Then there is Miari , who is Quatre and Serenitys' nephew, and our friend Gohan. They came along for the ride." Duo intoduced. "Coincedently, Zechs is actually my brother, Releena is adopted. I was seperated from Zechs a few years after the Sanq kingdom was orrignaly destroyed. I am the only one that can stop him, not Releena as she believes." Neko said. "We are also going to kick Dorothys' butt!" Trowa added. The pilots then hopped into their gundams and blasted off. Serenity, Anthea, Neko, Gohan and Miari teleported into Libra, ariving the engine room for the main cannon. A few carefully aimed blasts later and the cannon was destroyed. Alarms went off and guards came down to take them up to Milliardo. "Just let them take you, it is the quickest way to him!" Neko instructed in Sayian. When they got up to the main deck, they saw the battle between the gundams and the mobile dolls going on. "Zechs, are you crazy?!?! If you want to accieve true peace, then you need to make a truce with the earth, not destroy it. I have spent too long trying to prevent evil forces from destroying the planet I now call home, I do not need you destroying it!" Neko exclaimed. "What would you know?" Zechs asked, not turning around. "Have you forgotten who you are Zechs, who your real sister is?" Serenity asked in Sayian. This caused Zechs to stand up and face them, his eyes going wide. "Neko, Serenity, Anthea? Is that realy you after all these years?" Zechs asked, also speaking in Sayian. "Yes it is us Zechs. We may be warriors, but what you are becoming is no better that Frieza. Do not turn into the evil tyrant that destroyed our planet and the majority of our race!" Neko begged. "Unhand them then leave us, all of you!" Zechs commanded everyone in the room. As soon as everyone had left, Zechs immediately swept Neko into a hug. "You have grown up so much Neko!" Zechs said warmly. "In truth, I do not know if I am being held by my true brother Zechs, or by the blood soaked hands of Milliardo." Neko said sadly. This caused Zechs to pull away slightly and to have a good look at his sister. It was then that he noticed the mark on her neck. "And who was it that claimed you?" he questioned. "My husband, Heero, who you are killing out there. Please call off the dolls Zechs. We may be warriors, but this is too much!" Neko exclaimed. Zechs typed in a few controls and the dolls were instantly destroyed. The gundams flew into Libra and would arrive on the main deck momentarily. Zechs powerd down from SSJ, his hair and eyes returning to black. All the others also powerd down. "Much better, I actually recognise you now Zechs." Duo commented as her enterd and wrapped his arms around Anthea. "I recognize you now as well Duo. Black hair suits you much better you know." Zechs commented. "Now that we all know eachother, can we get this over and done with and get back home, I don't want to miss out on the tournament, I'm looking forward to my fight against Goku!" Miari stated. "You are too much like your father!" Serenity commented, only half paying attention. She was mainly focused on Gohan.  
  
Chibi Neko: Plz remember to R&R!!! =} 


	8. Serenity and Gohan are FINALLY togetherC...

Disclaimer: same as first chapter

A.N.- Heya, I FINALLY poster a new chapter, sorry bout the wait but I've had MAJOR writers' block, causing a bit of a problem. Any way, my name has been changed to Chibi Neko Yuy now, and I've put up a new story aswell. What I would like is for any one who reads to review and give me suggestions of what you would like to happen and then I will try to incorporated them into the story. PLEASE help or this story wont be around much longer!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"...You are too much like your father!" Serenity commented, only half paying attention. She was mainly focused on Gohan.

When Quatre saw this, he grinned. 'BLACKMAIL!' was the thought that ran through his head. 

Suddenly they found themselves back at the tournament. Zechs went to the stands with the pilots, Neko, Serenity, and Anthea. When he saw Miko, he fainted dead away, making the others laugh.

"Hey Ren, when are you going to tell Gohan how you feel?" Quatre whispered in her ear.

"Wha..what are you talking about brother?" Serenity stuttered.

"Don't play dumb, I saw how affected you were by standing close to him." Quatre teased.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Serenity pouted.

"Nope!" Quatre smirked, proving he was related to Vegeta.

"I can't tell him Quatre, what if he rejects me, I couldn't stand that!" Serenity whimpered, looking down in shame that she was scared. She was in heat, and yet she only had desires for Gohan, making things rather difficult. Quatre sensed this. He put his hand under his sister's chin and forcibly made her look at him.

"You listen to me Ren, you HAVE to tell him, he's not going to reject you, and I can tell using Aphrodites' powers. I will not even challenge him for I KNOW that he is capable of protecting and providing for you. First tell Chichi for she will be overjoyed, then go to him, he will have to miss the tournament for I know you cannot wait." Quatre instructed.

"Alright Quatre, but if you are wrong, there will be hell to pay!" Serenity frowned, then went over to Chichi, several excited squeals and some planning later, Serenity had finished talking to Chichi and headed down to Gohan.

She found him down in the waiting area with Miari, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and Goku.

"What are you doing here Meatball-head?" Vegeta demanded.

"I wish to talk with Gohan about something rather important." Serenity said, a gleam in her eye that Vegeta recognized.

"Oh no you don't!" he protested.

"DON'T try to stop me Vegeta!" Serenity growled, before dragging Gohan outside.

"Looks like we're gonna be related now Vegeta!" Goku chuckled. Realisation dawned in Miari's eyes and he snorted at the thought that Goku was now Vegeta's father-in-law. It was rather amusing actually.

Meanwhile, outside, Gohan and Serenity were currently lip-locked, their tails around each other's waists. Gohan scooped Serenity up princess-style and blasted off, heading towards the wilderness for a passion-filled week.

A.N.- hope u liked the new chappie. I'm hoping that my readers will review and give me some ideas otherwise this story may not last much longer!


End file.
